


Angel Playing With My Heart

by anotherfngrl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirtatious use of explosives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfngrl/pseuds/anotherfngrl
Summary: Crowley thinks of "Remember, Remember, The Fifth of November" as a love song.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Angel Playing With My Heart

"This was _your_ doing!" Crowley announces, looking up at Aziraphale in the flickering light of the bonfires.

"Quite," the angel tells him, unperturbed. "I can't have the humans killing their leaders in the name of religion. It just makes God look bad all around."

"That was one of _mine,_ " Crowley complains bitterly.

"Oh, I know," Aziraphale tells him placidly. "The gunpowder thing had you all over it. You do like to make things go 'boom'."

"It was a harmless bit of fun," Crowley whines. "Catholic or Protestant, they both honor your diety."

"I had to do _something._ , Crowley. And I think you'll quite like what I've done instead," Aziraphale tells him, warming his hands over a bonfire.

Crowley doesn't understand what he means until a few years later. He _knows_ the annual celebration is the angel's hand- human leaders generally do not like to remind those they oppress of previous attempts to kill them.

But the effigies are nice, he thinks, and eventually "bonfire night" grows to include fireworks too, so he does get his 'boom' after all.

Guy Fawkes day remains his favorite holiday for hundreds of years. Humans are often confused- he supposed he's not generally the type to celebrate the survival of any form of absolute power.

It's the 1970's before he realizes he feels like "Remember, Remember the 5th of November" is a love song.

Aziraphale did this for him. Not to trade for a favor, not to distract him from something else, not to fake him out. The angel did it to make him _happy._

Crowley is furious at the manipulation for a couple of years. How dare Aziraphale have the ability to control his emotions so easily! That wasn't part of their agreement.

He tries to confront the damned angel about it, but Aziraphale is frustratingly obtuse.

"You... _engineered_ Guy Fawkes Day, because I love explosions," he hisses one day when they meet, our of the blue. He can't hold it in any longer.

"Yes, quite," Aziraphale says absently. "Along with the 'rocket's red glare' thing in America, so they would do the fireworks for their patriotic celebrations. It was oddly enough not their idea to celebrate being shot at."

"You... You manipulative little..." he grits out, furious.

"Of course. Isn't that why we're here? To manipulate?" Aziraphale asks him. "More tea?"

Crowley does take more tea, but he has one sip and realizes how ridiculous this is, throwing the tea at the angel before storming out.

It's a month later when he realizes what Aziraphale meant. They were sent to manipulate the _humans,_ not each other.

He feels a bit of an ass, and brings Aziraphale a new bowtie by way of apology. He's sure he ruined the other with the tea.

Aziraphale lets him in without comment. "Last we spoke, I perhaps became a bit... Unduly enraged," he admits.

"I did wonder what had set you off," Aziraphale says blandly. "Tea? It was unlike you to object to something meant for your benefit."

"You were talking about manipulating the humans. But you're also manipulating _me!"_ he whines, taking the teacup.

"I don't think trying to make you happy and manipulating you are precisely the same thing," Aziraphale points out.

"You're altering my emotions for your own benefit!" Crowley insists. "Why?"

"My dear man, I had thought that was obvious," Aziraphale tells him, putting aside his teacup in shock. "I enjoy making you happy, my dear friend."

"I brought you a new bowtie!" Crowley says abruptly, thrusting the box at the angel. Aziraphale's eyes light up, and Crowley entertains the notion that maybe he likes making his angel happy, too.

Not only does the Guy Fawkes song strike him as a love song after that, but the American one too. He smiles like an idiot when he hears either one, or sees a fireworks celebration for a special occasion. He supposed, given that Aziraphale's motivations benefit him as well, he can't be too mad at the angel for playing with his heart.


End file.
